Snow Angel
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: It's the first snowfall of the season, and Weiss's idea of a good time greatly differs from that of her hyperactive partner's. Soon, the whole team has joined the fray for a day of something the heiress isn't all that familiar with... fun. (White Rose, some Bumblebee).


**Originally, I was going to save this for around Christmastime, but it appears I couldn't hold myself back for long enough. It was supposed to be just Ruby and Weiss, but Blake and Yang got in there somehow as well. I admit I don't really like how it turned out for the most part, but if you like it even a little bit, that's fine by me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Snow Angel

The world was layered in a veil of white, indicating the strong, fresh presence of winter.

The trees sagged under the weight of the snow, their black barks a stark contrast to the paleness of the rest of the scenery. Even the sky was completely white, it's brightness reflected off of the alabaster ground, smothered in a frozen blanket.

It was the first snowfall of the year, and it was a hearty one at that, as a steady spiral of snowflakes were still tumbling down like white dragon scales.

A fair distance away from Beacon Academy was a large forested area, now glistening with blue ice. A figure stood amongst the snow, just as white and still as the world around her. Poised with the posture of one who had borne the upholding of too many expectations all her life, Weiss folded her hands at her stomach, closing her eyes and she inhaled a long breath of the crisp, cold air.

She had heard from many people that the chill that filled the lungs at this point was discomforting and even painful, yet to her it felt only natural. She was unsure if she had simply grown accustomed to the sharp pangs that shot through her chest, or if she had always found the sensation to bear more energizing qualities than detrimental ones.

Slowly, she let out the breath she had held and it billowed softly away onto the air. Upon her next breath, she let it out in a flawlessly executed song. "Mirror... tell me something... Tell me who's the loneliest of all..."

The familiar lyrics slipped past her lips effortlessly, as they were words she had uttered too many times before, far too many times to count.

Singing always brought her solace, somewhat of a calming peace equivalent to momentary elation, so long as the notes held out. But over the years, Weiss had discovered that the true effects of those words could only be experienced during the cold chill of the winter snow.

Where most other people shied away, Weiss could proudly stand alone in the freezing air, accepting it into her soul as it accepted her, wreathing around her in a comforting aura. Weiss shivered, but it did not bother her at all, in fact she rather enjoyed the tremors, acknowledging them as proof that she was still alive, still warm, even if only a little.

As her voice glided through the rest of the song's lyrics, she could hear the echo of her own words reverberating off of the trees surrounding her.

However, just before she reached the final verse of the song, her acute hearing picked up on an unnatural sound that came from behind her. Immediately, she cut herself off and the note of her song abruptly died on the wind.

Weiss slowly stepped back and looked over her shoulder, her hawklike vision locking on the source of the crunching snow that indicated another pair of footsteps.

Having to squint at the bright crimson of Ruby's cloak against the snow, Weiss let out a bit of an embarrassed sigh as she quickly turned her face away to hide her blush. She dusted off her dress in an important manner before she made her way over to her pouting partner.

"Aw, man. Busted." Ruby mumbled regretfully.

"What are you doing out here?" Weiss asked her girlfriend once she was sure her blush had vanished.

"Well, I was just wondering where you were and had a feeling it would be out here." Ruby admitted. "But when I heard you singing I tried to keep quiet so I wouldn't disturb you. I love it when you sing." She presented a smile. Weiss could not hide her blush quickly enough this time and Ruby noticed it. "Aw, are you blushing?" Ruby slid in and nudged Weiss's side.

"Of course not! That's preposterous!" The heiress snapped.

Even though the two of them had become more than friends, living up to their title as "partners" in more ways than one, Weiss was still fairly shy about showing affection. Ruby had expected as much, and was willing to express her patience in this situation more than any other.

"Okay, whatever you say." She chuckled. "But anyway, why don't you come back inside? It's below freezing out here and the last thing you want is to catch a cold." Ruby turned and began heading back toward the school buildings, but she stopped shortly afterward when she realized Weiss was not following.

"Just... Just a little longer." Weiss murmured distantly, gazing out over the crystalized forest. "I love the snow. I want to enjoy it some more..."

Ruby was silent for a moment as she looked in awe at the girl before her. The heiress fit in so perfectly with the white backdrop, and if not for the occasional breeze that sent the scarlet material inside of her collar into view, Ruby knew that the majority of people may not have even noticed Weiss at all. When she stood so still in this scenery, Ruby thought she resembled a doll, or even a cherub, almost too perfect to be real.

"I see..." The younger girl trailed off in her own thoughts as she mused about her girlfriend. But when an idea sparked in her mind, she could simply not hold her tongue. "In that case, come with me." Without waiting for a reply, she grasped Weiss's wrist and began leading her into the forest, the confused heiress unable to do anything but follow.

Ruby knew that Weiss liked the particular clearing where she stood to sing, therefore she wanted to go someplace different for what she had in mind. After walking through the snow for a few minutes, Ruby came to a stop and released Weiss.

"Well?" Weiss folded her arms expectantly, but her tone was more curious than irritated. "What are you playing at?"

"We're going to have a snowball fight!" Ruby declared with a wide grin.

"Excuse me?"

"Yep! Right here, right now!"

"I don't think you understand-" Weiss tried to slow her hyperactive girlfriend down before things could get any further out of hand. But Ruby just kept talking.

"No I don't think _you_ understand." Ruby slid in close to her. "It's winter, and winter means snow, and snow means snowball fights! It's like, the most basic law of nature!"

Weiss took a pace back as Ruby moved in closer to her. "I'm sorry, Ruby, but I don't think snowball fighting is my thing." She scrunched her nose a little bit, in that familiar manner of hers that always made Ruby suppress a giggle.

"Well, I can help _make_ it your thing!" She offered. "Come on, it's our day off! And you can't tell me that you've never had a snowball fight before." Her silver eyes looked seriously into Weiss's misty ones. But when Weiss's response was only silence and a downcast gaze, Ruby gasped dramatically. "Oh my god, no way!" She blurted. "You've really _never_ had a snowball fight before?!"

"Of course not." Weiss huffed. "That's a game for children."

"Weiss... _Weiss_." Ruby shook her head helplessly as she slung her arm around the heiress's shoulder. "_No one _is _ever_ too old for a snowball fight."

"Ruby, I-"

"Weiss come on. Don't you think it's about time you relaxed for a bit had a little fun?"

"What's all this?" A new, yet very familiar voice sounded from nearby. "You're not trying to have a snowball fight with just the two of you, are you?"

Ruby and Weiss turned to see none other than Yang approaching them. Blake was being towed along as well, looking fairly embarrassed at how her girlfriend was holding onto her wrist. Yang was grinning widely as she continued, "There's no way it'll work with only one-man teams. So whaddaya say about two versus two?"

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed. "Great idea! It'll be so much more fun with all of team RWBY!"

The sisters shared a moment to grin and chuckle as their respective partners locked gazes. Weiss shuffled her feet a bit as she addressed Blake. "Are you... really going to go along with this?" She asked, giving a bit of an awkward smirk.

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice, does it?" The black-haired girl indicated the impulsive sisters with a shrug. "But I'm willing to try." She admitted, offering Weiss a faint smile.

Weiss was silent for a moment, arms crossed before she let out a long sigh. "You know, we should really stop spoiling them and letting them have their way all the time." Despite her words, her lip curled slightly upward.

"I guess it's our own fault for never being able to say no to them." Blake pointed out.

Despite how reluctant Weiss had tried to make herself appear to be, Blake could see the spark of competition shimmering in her misty gaze, a trademark characteristic the heiress always displayed whenever she faced a new challenge, no matter how large or small it may be.

"So!" Yang finished her miniature rant with her sister. "You two are in, right?" She asked expectantly.

Golden eyes locked briefly with icy ones before they both replied: "We're in."

Ruby and Yang gave little bounces of anticipation before dashing over to their partners.

"It's on!" Ruby declared. "We are _so_ going to win!"

"In your dreams, lil' sis!" Yang stuck her tongue out as she slung her arm around Blake's shoulders. "Come on. We'd better get a head start." She advised before dashing off into the trees. Blake glanced back at her remaining two team members in confusion before hesitantly following after her girlfriend.

"This'll be a piece of cake." Ruby said cooly as she motioned for Weiss to follow her. They headed in the same direction where Yang and Blake had gone as to not let them gain much distance. "Yang's not a fan of the cold, so she'll burn out quickly, and it seems Blake's a beginner at this kind of thing, too."

"So, what exactly is it we're supposed to do?" Weiss asked as she raced after her partner, sending snow flying up behind her.

"I'll explain in a second." Ruby replied. "For now we- woop!" Ruby suddenly cut off and skidded to a halt, causing Weiss to crash into her, bowling them both over into the snow.

"Hah!" Came Yang's triumphant laugh. "That wasn't very graceful, you two! You ready, Blake?"

"Ah... sure?" Came the uncertain reply from above.

As Ruby and Weiss were untangling themselves from one another, desperately trying to brush the snow off of their clothes, Ruby jumped a bit as she saw a handful of snow crash beside her head.

"What?!" She cried. "We're being ambushed already? How did you guys have enough time to make so many?!" She shouted, jumping up and attempting to dodge the assault of snowballs that came raining down from above.

"I may or may not have prepared some in advance and then lured you into my trap!" Yang called back from where she crouched in a tree as she threw another snowball at breakneck speed.

All the while, Weiss had stood utterly dumbfounded within the heart of the fray, unsure of what she should be doing. Yang's snowball ended up scoring her across the back and she stumbled forward.

"W...Why you-!" She growled, glaring icicles up at the blonde girl.

"Ah, wait Weiss!" Ruby said as she dodge another of Blake's attacks. "Let me teach you how to make a snow-"

But before she could finish, Weiss had dug her hands into the snow and, without even shaping it, tossed a nearly-perfect snowball up at Yang. Obviously, her opponent had not expected Weiss to counter so quickly, and Yang was too shocked to dodge, therefore ending up taking the hit directly. She teetered off the branch she had been perched on and jumped down to land before taking shelter behind a tree trunk.

"Wow." Ruby blinked in surprise at her partner's efficiently speedy ability to catch on. Blake was surprised as well, as she halted her attack as she watched her girlfriend be shot down. Taking advantage of her opening, Ruby quickly formed a snowball and hurled it up at her. Blake noticed it and tried to jump away, but it ended up hitting her foot.

"Hah! That's two points for team...erm...team..." Ruby's boastful gloat trailed off as she tried to think quickly. "What should our team name be?" She quickly whispered to Weiss.

"Huh? We're team RWBY, aren't we?" The heiress tilted her head slightly to one side.

"Not all of us! I mean just you and me. We need our own team name." Ruby clarified.

"Oh... well in that case..." Weiss's eyes lit up as she decided her answer. "Team White Rose."

"Yeah!" Ruby shouted. "That's two points for Team White Rose!" Ruby hollered.

"Yeah, yeah!" Yang shouted back from her sheltered position. "But it's 10 points to decide the winner, and don't you forget it! Also, I got one point on the princess!"

"Right!" Ruby called back before turning back to Weiss. "We've got the head start so let's retreat and think of a strategy." And with that, she dashed off, Weiss quickly following.

"Don't underestimate Team Bumblebee!" Yang called after them, having already prepared a team name in advance.

"It looks like they got us." Blake said as she made her way over to Yang.

"Maybe so, but I have a plan." Yang smirked. "Follow me." She led Blake in the direction Ruby and Weiss had taken off in, explaining her plan along the way. "Y'see I've known Ruby for a looong time," she began. "So I know for a fact what she'll do next. She's going to steal our idea and hide in the trees, so we just need to be sure to keep looking up so they don't take us by surprise."

They ran for a few more minutes until Yang held out her hand and Blake came to a pause. She noticed that her partner was looking down and did the same, observing the trail of Ruby's and Weiss's footprints having disappeared. "Okay. Blake, start making as many snowballs as you can." Yang directed her.

With a nod Blake crouched down and began molding their arsenal. Yang kept her gaze in the trees, scouring the bare branches and dark trunks for any sign of red or white. But just as she was concentrating her vision on the bare forest, Yang heard the sound of an unmistakable battle cry.

"Charge!" Ruby cried out.

In the next instant, she and Weiss broke from their cover, but contradictory to Yang's assumptions, they attacked from hiding places on the ground.

"Wha?!" Yang's surprised cry was cut short when one of Ruby's snowballs nailed her in the face.

"3 points for Team White Rose!" Ruby cheered.

However, Blake had already prepared a fair number of snowballs and managed to score a point on the huntress's arm. Weiss dodged a hit with a graceful leap, twisting her body in midair in a manner only she could perform. Ruby, momentarily distracted by her girlfriend's beauty, suffered another blow from her sister in the meantime.

"Ruby! Pay attention!" Weiss called as she hurled a snowball at Blake.

"Hm?" Ruby turned to face her with a smirk. "Oh, someone's having fun now, isn't she?"

"W-What? Of course not! I'm just treating this like a battle!" Weiss defended.

"And that's why you're wide open!" Yang declared as she managed to toss a snowball successfully at the heiress's torso. "You're taking this way too seriously! Just have fun!"

Weiss snorted as she dusted the snow off her dress and took cover behind a nearby tree. Ruby pressed herself beside her a second later.

"What's the score?" Weiss asked without even thinking until she had already spoken. An exceedingly amused smirk spread across Ruby's lips as she once again noted Weiss's interest in the game. Weiss noticed this fact and quickly added "N-Not that I really care all that much. I just want to get this over with as soon as possible..."

"Uh-huh, I see." Ruby hummed teasingly. "But to answer your question, we have six points now and they have... seven."

"What?" Weiss hissed. "How could you have let them get a lead on us?"

"Calm down!" Ruby laughed. "Why are you getting so passionate about a _game_, huh?"

"Can it!" Weiss promptly cut her off by pressing her palm over Ruby's mouth. Ruby merely chuckled. "Anyway, we need a strategy if we're going to win this." Ruby could not keep the grin off of her face as she listened to Weiss talk so seriously about their friendly snowball fight.

Meanwhile, Yang and Blake were collaborating as well.

"Well it looks like your assumption was completely off." Blake stated blatantly.

"I know, I know! Ugh, don't rub it in!" Yang whined. "Fine then! We're just going to have to end this in one go!"

Across the clearing between the two teams, Ruby was proposing the same idea to Weiss.

"It's all or nothing, Weiss!"

"This'll be the true battle!" Yang made a triumphant fist.

Then, the sisters spoke in unison: "All-out final attack!" They cheered.

Then Ruby lowered her voice. "I'll go out first as a decoy. You stay here cover me. I'lll try to draw them out."

"Are you sure about this?" Weiss asked.

"Are you questioning my decisions as the leader of this team?"

"No, I'm questioning the decisions you make in general."

"Juuust cover me." Ruby mashing together a snowball in each hand, Ruby charged out into the open. "Snowball suicide!" She shouted dramatically.

At almost the same time Yang charged out as well, apparently having come up with the same plan.

The two sisters each tossed a snowball and each scored another point. But before they could get another shot in, their respective partners jumped in to haul them away from the line of fire.

However, as Weiss dashed forward to grab Ruby's arm, she aimed a blow at Blake, who was too preoccupied with keeping Yang from falling to dodge. Weiss tied their score, but it was not very long before Blake managed to gain her point back on the heiress when she stumbled under Ruby's weight as she attempted to drag her off.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered. "Nice one, Blakey!"

Blake blushed at her girlfriend's praise.

Seizing the opportunity, Weiss swiftly handed Ruby a snowball and in silent communication spoken through their eyes, they both aimed and tossed with all their might. Their opponents moved too late as the snowballs hit their marks, sending the members of Team Bumblebee stumbling backward. Blake slipped in the process and ended up falling on top of Yang, and the couple ended up not unlike Ruby and Weiss had at the start of the game.

"Ah, sorry- mmph!" Blake was trying to apologize and push herself off of Yang, but the blonde girl just pulled her into a crushing embrace instead.

"Oh, well! We'll get 'em next time!" Yang laughed.

"Y...Yang. I can't... breathe..."

"Hm? Oh, sorry about that." Loosening her grip on Blake, Yang kissed the tip of her nose before letting her up. Flustered, Blake turned away from her, shielding her face from Yang's lavender eyes with a curtain of onyx hair as Yang poked her playfully.

Several feet away, Team White Rose was celebrating the victory, mainly in the form of Ruby utilizing her surprising strength to lift Weiss off her feet into a tight hug and twirl her around.

"We won! We won!" Ruby squealed.

"R-Ruby!" Weiss clutched onto her shoulders as Ruby spun her around. "Let me down! We're going to-!" But before she could finish giving her warning, Ruby tripped and sent them both tumbling into the snow. "Ugh! You dork!" Weiss huffed, trying to hide her embarrassment of being pinned underneath Ruby with her annoyed tone.

"Aha, sorryyy!" Ruby sang, not sounding the slightest bit apologetic.

"Whatever! Just get off of me!" Weiss grumbled. "If Ozpin saw us like this right now, we'd be the laughing stock of the entire Academy!"

"Aw, but you're so comfy!"

"Ruby!"

As the two girls bickered, Yang and Blake silently stood up, agreeing to leave the others be for now.

"Let's head back to the room." Yang suggested.

"Sure. I'll make you some tea." Blake offered.

But just then, Blake sneezed suddenly, a rare, adorable squeak that not many people got the privilege of hearing. Yang was too amused to hold herself back. "You are _so_ adorable!" She squealed, pulling Blake into a tight hug.

She then unraveled half of her scarf and draped it around Blake's shoulders, keeping her close. "Now let's get you back inside before you catch a cold."

Although her heart was racing a bit faster than usual, Blake swallowed hard and reached her left hand out to seek Yang's right. Yang's eyebrows raised in surprise when she felt the warm hand slip into hers, as she herself was usually the one to initiate any form of contact between the two of them. So to see Blake mustering up the courage to do it made Yang's smile widen.

She had to refrain from scooping her girlfriend up into yet another hug and settled for merely squeezing Blake's hand back warmly. Blake smiled as a pink blush dusted over her cheeks, and the two headed back through the snow together.

As they were left alone, Ruby still refused to remove herself from Weiss, snuggling into her pale collarbones.

"Ruby, come on." Weiss sounded less irked now and more worried that they would be discovered.

"Just for a few minutes..." Ruby sighed, her eyes already closed.

"R-Ruby!" Weiss attempted one final protest, but the impulsive huntress had already made up her mind not to move another muscle. It appeared she was tired from the snowball fight and was on the verge of falling asleep. "Geez..." Weiss sighed heavily. "And who was the one saying I'd catch a cold before? At this rate we'll both get sick..." It was only now that Weiss was beginning to feel the cold snow seeping through her dress, her bare legs already long since numb.

But despite her griping, Weiss encircled her arms around Ruby who was now dozing off. "I swear you are so childish..."

She gazed up at the pale white sky as a steady fall of snowflakes continued to drift down. The tree branches that crept into the corners of her view made for a very calming, peaceful winter image, and Weiss soon allowed her own eyes to close. Her back was cold and wet now, but her stomach and chest were pleasingly the opposite as Ruby cuddled onto her.

Ruby never wanted to move again, as her red cloak and warm girlfriend made for the perfect combination to keep her sandwiched between. Ruby rested her head sideways on Weiss's chest, listening to the soft rhythm of the heiress's heartbeat.

She could remember the initial rumors she had heard about Weiss when she first began attending Beacon. The majority of people tended to avoid her due to her short fuse and cold personality. But Ruby had figured it out right away, the fact that Weiss was only trying keep people away from her so that she would not end up hurting them, so that they would not hurt her.

Ruby had been infuriated when she heard the whispers about Weiss being heartless and hollow. _Those jerks don't know anything about her_. She thought presently as she relished the sensation of Weiss's arms around her back.

Sometimes, the heiress's touch was cold to the skin, but despite what people would believe, without a doubt Ruby knew Weiss's heart was warmer than any other. _It's just that no one's ever gotten close enough to feel it..._

Ruby was certainly pleased with the fact that she was the first person to get so close to the heiress, and she knew that she very well might be the only one able to help Weiss open up. Ruby did not know how long it would take for Weiss's heart to thaw, but she was willing to wait as long as she needed to.

Ruby had long since lost track of time as the two of them lie there in the snow together, but when she finally came back to her senses, she could not keep her voice down.

"Ah! Weiss!" Ruby immediately scrambled off of her girlfriend when she got a good look at her. The heiress was splayed out in the snow, her long, alabaster hair stiff with crystals, her dress dark with absorbed water. Most worryingly of all was how flushed her face was, and Ruby quickly helped her sit up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't... I didn't even realize! I don't know what I was doing! I wasn't even thinking, it was just so comfortable but ahhhh, geez are you okay?!"

"Well, it's too late for worrying now..." Weiss muttered.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ruby fretted as she patted snow off the heiress's back.

"I _did_! Several times!" Weiss reminded her. "But you were just too lost in your own little dream world."

"You should have just thrown me off." Ruby got to her feet and pulled Weiss up.

"How could I have done that when you had such a blissful expression on your face?" She sighed hopelessly. "But since you got to enjoy your warm little nap out here in the freezing cold, I hope you're ready to accept the consequences later, because if I get sick, you're never going to live it down."

"I'll take full responsibility!" Ruby agreed, clasping her hands together as she begged forgiveness.

"Good." Weiss crossed her arms over her chest. "But you're lucky you won't have to worry. I've never gotten sick before in my life, and I certainly won't be starting now."

"Well, that's a relief." Ruby said, not particularly liking the thought of Weiss being ill.

The two girls share a small smirk before silently reaching forward to dust the remaining snow off one another's shoulders and hair.

"So, did you have fun?" The huntress wondered.

"Hmph. As if you could call that ungraceful scrimmage _fun_..." Weiss muttered, beginning to stalk back toward the school. "But..." She continued after a moment. "I guess it wasn't... terribly boring..."

Ruby's grin widened as she scurried after Weiss. "Hey, Weiss? Before we head back inside, would you...?" She trailed off, her cheeks slightly red as she tugged at her girlfriend's sleeve. Weiss halted in her tracks and sighed once before turning back to her.

"Of course." Her lips curved ever so slightly into a smirk.

Turning back toward the forest, Weiss took several paces until she came to a stop. Ruby watched from a distance as Weiss folded her hands over her stomach, standing in the exact position she had taken when Ruby had stumbled upon her an hour ago.

There was a moment of silence as the wind gusted past them, and Ruby could see Weiss's breath billowing faintly.

Then, her shoulders rose as she inhaled deeply, and seconds later, a clear, angelic voice laced the air: "Mirror... tell me something... Tell me who's the loneliest of all..."

Ruby remained silent as she listened to Weiss sing the song she knew by heart. No matter how many times Ruby listened, she simply failed to fathom how perfectly the heiress managed to meet each note, her voice smoothly gliding through the air on a flawless breath that was void of even the slightest shudder despite the weather.

The way in which Weiss could alter her voice from eerily solemn to strongly passionate astounded Ruby more every time, and she could not keep her silver eyes off of her girlfriend's figure that seemed to glow amidst the snowflakes.

However, Ruby always dreaded the end of the song. That final line was Ruby's least favorite part, which was the sole reason she had made sure to let Weiss notice her earlier that day so that the heiress would not be able to finish the song:

_"I'm the loneliest of all..."_

She always hated hearing Weiss say those words.

But now, as Ruby listened to the end heiress's song, her eyes blinked in surprise.

"Mirror, mirror... tell me something: Who's the loneliest of all...?" This time, the sound of the breeze swirled gently, but the final line never came.

Weiss lowered her head, breathing in the frozen air slowly before she turned to where Ruby waited, and made her way back.

"Geez..." Ruby murmured. "Talk about snow angels..." She went to meet Weiss and began walking beside her. "That was beautiful, Weiss! Thank you so much!"

"Whatever..."

The heiress tried to suppress a shiver, but for some reason it broke free. Noticing this, Ruby instantly followed Yang's lead from before and removed her cloak, draping half of it over Weiss's shoulders as she kept the other half for herself. She pressed close to her girlfriend in an attempt to keep them as close and warm as possible. Weiss did not shy away.

"But..." Ruby glanced sideway at her. "Why didn't you finish the song?" The final line had never been sung this time.

In response, Weiss gave a small smile. "What are you talking about? As far as I'm concerned, that _was_ the end of the song." She replied.

Ruby was silent for a moment as she realized the true meaning behind Weiss's words; her decision to leave out the final line of the song could only mean she no longer felt like the loneliest of all.

Ruby gave a little bounce of joy as she flung her arms around Weiss.

"What? Ruby?" Weiss was cut off as Ruby quickly kissed her lips. Weiss barely had a chance to return the kiss before Ruby pulled away.

"Sorry!" Ruby beamed. "Let's head back then, shall we?"

Pressing close against Weiss, Ruby grasped her hand and led her back inside, the chill of the air melting into a soft, gentle warmth.

* * *

**A/N: Like I mentioned earlier, this one feels off to me for some reason, but if you enjoyed it, then who cares what I think! And in case you didn't already catch the foreshadowing hint, there will be a sequel to this! It'll be up next Tuesday and I'll be posting more RWBY fics each week for my "RWBY Tuesday" challenge! Look forward to them!**

**Please review!**


End file.
